


What's Your Pleasure?

by missthingsplace



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Rating: NC17, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 10:38:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthingsplace/pseuds/missthingsplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunday Smut</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's Your Pleasure?

**Title:**  What's Your Pleasure?  
 **Author:** missthingsplace  
 **Parings/characters:** Jack/Ianto  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately, just borrowing them for a while.  
 **Summary: Sunday Smut**  
 **Spoilers: None**  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Rating: NC17**  
 

It was gone midnight when Jack let himself quietly into Ianto's flat, Ianto had invited him to dinner and he had had every intention of being there on time but he hadn't counted an irate phone call from the PM about something he didn't wish to discuss that went on forever and then a Weevil running amok along the bay just as he was about to leave for Ianto's for the second time that evening.

Jack had sent Ianto a hasty text as he ran from the hub to contain the weevil telling him he would be there as soon as possible, already aware he was more than two hours late for their 9pm 'date' and hoped for the best.

Now he was here the flat was in darkness it seemed as he closed the front door softly behind him, took off his boots and hung his coat on a hook in the hall. Sliding his braces from his shoulders he decided he would check in the bedroom first, expecting to find Ianto fast asleep and see if he could salvage anything from his missed dinner in the kitchen.

Pushing open the bedroom door Jack didn't expect what he saw before him, Ianto's naked body was illuminated by the moonlight shining through his window as he lay on his bed touching himself.

Jack watched mesmerised as Ianto's fingers teased, stroked and pinched his own nipples, his back arching at his own touch as the tip of his tongue escaped from his mouth and swiped over his bottom lip as one hand trailed slowly down his chest until he reached his flat belly before sliding to his hip and moving down the curve of his arse.

A small gasp escaped Jack's lips as he released the breath he didn't remember holding causing Ianto's eyes to shoot open and even though he couldn't see it he knew a red flush would be creeping over the younger man's face.

Ianto's hands still as he saw Jack watching him, not sure what to do next, how could he have not heard Jack let himself in he asked himself, their eyes locking in the pale light.

“Don't stop.” Jack told him huskily, not moving from his place by the bottom of the bed. “Show me.”

“Show you?” Ianto asked in hushed tones, knowing what Jack meant but needing him to say it.

“Touch yourself, let me watch you pleasure yourself, watch you come as if I wasn't here.”

Ianto closed his eyes and lay his head back on his pillow, one hand still playing with his nipples and tangling in his own chest hair as the other ghosted over his hip and down his buttock again before travelling down the out side of his leg for as far as he could reach.

Moaning softly Ianto's hand moved across his leg to his inner thigh and slowly travelled upwards, his fingertips trailing over the tender flesh as the sensations flowed through his body, trying to pretend that Jack wasn't there but aware he was putting on a show for him.

Jack watched as the fingers of Ianto's hand teased his balls, stroking over them before Ianto cupped them in his own hand, rolling them in his palm as he let out tiny moans of pleasure and trying to ignore the tightening of his own trousers.

He watched as Ianto's hand left his torso and reached for the lube on the bedside table blindly, grasping it like a prize as he bit down gently on his bottom lip. As Ianto's other hand left his balls Jack opened the buckle of his belt and popped open the button on his trousers, stopping his actions to watch as Ianto coated both hands liberally before dropping the lube down on the bed beside him.

Jack's hand slid under the waistband of his trousers, under the elastic waistband of his briefs as he let out his own small sigh of relief as he rubbed the flat of his palm over his erection while his eyes were firmly fixed on what Ianto was now doing on the bed.

His knees were bent and his legs were spread wide as one hand moved between them, Jack watched as Ianto teased his own hole with a finger briefly before sliding it into the knuckle and then inside his own body fully, a soft moan escaping his body as his other hand wrapped around his erection and he began stroking it slowly but firmly.

When Ianto pulled his finger almost from his body and added a second Jack couldn't help but let out the small guh sound that escaped his lips, using his free hand to unzip his trousers and tug them down lower on his hips and wrapping his own hand tightly round his engorged cock as he watched Ianto fuck himself with his fingers as he fucked his own fist.

Ianto's hips bucked erratically as his orgasm started to grow inside him, his mind now fully on what he was doing , his own pleasure and blocking Jack completely from his mind as his hand moved faster and faster on his cock bringing himself to orgasm, ecstasy flooding through him as his come spurted over his body in long white pearly streams as he moaned and panted through it.

Opening his eyes he looked straight into Jack's as he lifted his fist to his mouth and licked off a spill of come before rolling on his knees wordlessly, resting on his forearms and spreading his legs wide in invitation. 

“Fuck me!” Ianto all but ordered when Jack didn't move.

As if suddenly coming out of a trance Jack shoved his trousers and briefs down to his ankles and kicked them off his feet before scrabbling onto the bed, grabbing the lube and coating his leaking cock fast before aligning it with Ianto's hole and giving a low growl of pleasure as he pushed inside the hot tight channel.

Placing his hands on Ianto's hips Jack snapped his hips and pushed in deep before pulling back and then pounding into his lovers arse, fingertips gripping hard enough to bruise as he used Ianto's hips for leverage as his own release hit him hard, thrusting on hard and deep as he yelled out Ianto's name before collapsing onto Ianto's back causing them to tumble onto the bed in a sticky tangle of limbs.

“You are so hot, do you know that? Seeing you like that, pleasuring yourself you looked so beautiful.” Jack whispered in Ianto's ear knowing he was making the young man blush again.

“And you are to blame, I've been fantasizing about you all evening until the ache was too much to ignore, you are the one who make me like this.” Ianto told him. “I've never been so highly sexed with anyone else and I know it's not just those pheromones of yours.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Oh yeah, it goes so much deeper.” Ianto replied before rolling Jack onto his back and kissing him desperately. “So much deeper.”

The End.


End file.
